Once Lost, Now Found
by Cherry-O-711
Summary: Marissa, Ryan, Seth, and Summer go on a trip. While on the trip, Marissa finds out she has a twin sister. Loads of drama in the later on chapters. But, please READ&REVIEW!
1. The Trip

"I'm so glad you guys all came" Marissa said as she sat in a booth at the diner her, Ryan, Seth, and Summer always go to.

"No problem Rissa, anything for you" Ryan exclaimed will leaning over to kiss Marissa. Ryan and Marissa were dating, and have been for about two years.

"Yea, so what's this about?" Summer asked gripping Seth's hand, almost cutting off his circulation. Seth and Summer were also dating.

"Well" Marissa suggested, "I was thinking this year we spent Christmas somewhere else, not Orange County."

"Totally, I think we've all been dying to go away, far away, for Christmas" Seth replied.

"Yea, away from all of this Orange County drama" Summer said, thinking of all of the drama that she was dying to get away from.

"What do you think Ryan?" Marissa asked.

"I'm in."

"Great" Marissa said, "So where do we want to go?"

"Somewhere warmer then here" Seth said, "defiantly."

"Florida?" Ryan suggested.

"I said warmer then here Harvard graduate," Seth said back, laughing.

"Real quick with the insults aren't we?" Ryan mimicked under his breath, "Harvard graduate."

"You guys stop and decide a place" Summer said stopping Ryan and Seth.

"Warm."

"Tropical."

"Drama free."

"Fun."

"JAMACIA!" everybody said in unison.

"This is just the place I was dreaming of going" Marissa said.

"Warm, tropical, drama free, and fun" Ryan repeated.

"And most importantly" Summer said, "Far away from Orange County."

"Yea" Seth said, "That's the life."

"Oh Seth don't forget!" Summer said with a smile.

"What?" Seth replied thinking as hard as he could. Everyone always wondered how Seth had graduated from Harvard, but he did. Summer was especially proud of him because then she proved to her parents she was dating a nice, funny, and smart boy. For Summer's parents, being smart was number one on the list.

" You'll be away from Taylor" Summer said, now giving Seth a toothy grin.

"Of course" Seth said, also smiling, "how could I forget?"

Taylor was the girl who liked Seth, and you could tell Seth liked her just the slightest bit. Taylor was, indeed, a perfectionist. When she didn't get her way, she would find a way to get it. It didn't matter if it hurt someone or even killed someone she would do it, just so she could shine. Taylor, however, had no friends. Except for Seth and Summer. But Summer was defiantly not Taylor's friend. Taylor always thinks people are her friends when really, they aren't.

"I don't now how you could but thank god a Christmas without the Grinch" Summer said, laughing.

"Can I get you guys anything?" the waitress asked.

"Four milkshakes and some fries" Ryan said, ordering the usual for everyone.

"Ok I'll be right back," the waitress said as she walked away.

"Come on Ryan" Marissa said, "You know I'm on a diet."

"Don't worry, be happy" Ryan said in his Jamaican accent, laughing the whole time.

"Ryan, you know that was an African accent right?" Seth asked.

"Are you sure you graduated from Harvard?" Ryan asked bringing back the whole Harvard thing.

"Funny, funny" Seth said, not laughing.

"You guys shut up and help me a Rissa plan the trip" Summer said in her serious voice.

"Fine" Seth replied, "So, when do we leave?"

"Here you go" the waitress said setting down the food, "four milkshakes and some fries."

"Thanks" everyone said, again, in unison. Everyone started slurping and chewing away.

"Sofff, agaifnn, fhenn doooff weef leavfffe?" Seth asked, again, with a mouthful of fries in his mouth.

Summer, used to Seth's horrible manners said, "the Sunday before Christmas, and we stay for three weeks."

"Sounds good" Ryan said, speaking for himself and Seth, who was now sticking two fries up his nose.

"Oh my gosh Seth!" Summer said, "Stop it, that's nasty!"

Everybody, except Summer, was laughing. You could tell Summer was embarrassed for her boyfriend's actions. Seth said he was sorry and kissed Summer, and they didn't stop.

"Ok you guys" Marissa said nicely looking around.

"Get a room" Ryan yelled.

Again, everyone laughed. Finally, they stopped kissing.

"Sorry you guys he's just so charming and hot and hot…" Summer said drifting away, thinking about only God knows what.

"Eww, ok Summer we don't wanna hear about your weird, sicko, attractions to Seth" Marissa said, "I'm not done eating."

" I'll here about them later Summer, we better get going" Seth suggested.

" Yeah, sounds good" Ryan said.

They all walked out of the diner. As usual they all took the same car, seeing as Seth and Ryan live in the same house. And, Marissa was still staying at Summer's. This stay was supposed to be temporary but it had seemed like forever to Marissa, and Summer.


	2. Twins?

THE DAY OF THE TRIP-

"Seth" Ryan asked, "You ready yet?"

"Yeah" Seth replied, picking up his luggage and his passport, "let's go get the girls."

"One second I gotta grab my passport" Ryan said, looking all over the counter.

Ryan found his passport and they put all of their stuff in the car and drove to Summer's house.

When Ryan and Seth got to Summer's house, Marissa and Summer were sitting on the steps, half asleep.

"Whoa" Seth said as he got out of the car, "You guys look tired."

"We stayed up all night packing" Marissa said as she yawned, "We'll sleep on the plane."

"How much stuff did you guys pack?" Ryan asked, imagining bags and bags of stuff.

"We had to bring an outfit for everyday, bathing suits, dresses, shoes, and accessories" Summer said sleepily.

"Wow" Seth said smirking, "I just hope there is an washing machine."

"For all that money there had better be a washing machine" Ryan said, also smirking.

"We'd better get going" Marissa said, picking up her luggage and carrying it to the car.

Everybody carried his or her stuff to the car. Seth carried some of Summer's stuff because it was just too heavy for her to carry.

Everyone got in the car. Ryan was driving.

"So, how much money did everyone bring?" Ryan asked.

"Oh, just a couple hundred thousand" Summer said, "I've spent enough already on the plane tickets and condo.

"Same here" Marissa said pulling out her money to count it.

"I only brought like a thousand" Seth said, "I'm a very cheap person, maybe I'll find some cheap Jamaican DVD's or video games."

"Yea, same here" Ryan said, "A thousand should be enough for me."

"I can't wait until we get there" Summer exclaimed.

"_I can go shopping and get my nails done and get my hair done…" Summer thought to herself._ She didn't think a couple hundred thousand was gonna be enough for all of the shopping she wanted to do.

Finally, they arrived at the New Port Airport. Everyone thought that was the coolest name ever because it rhymed, kind of.

They were going to ride on a first class airplane. Sandy, Seth's father, didn't want them using his private airplane. This trip Seth, Ryan, Marissa, and Summer were totally paying for. Sandy paid for last years spring break trip to Cancun, Mexico, so this he defiantly didn't want to pay for anything.

"Now boarding for the flight to Jamaica," the loud speaker said.

"That's us" Marissa exclaimed.

Everyone had to get his or her bags checked and go through the metal detector.

While Summer was going through the metal detector rang a loud, "BEEP!"

"What?" Summer said, "I don't have any weapons!"

"I'm sorry Miss" the security guard said, " But you need to take off your earrings, belt, bracelets, and necklaces."

Summer took off everything she was asked to, but the metal detector rang another loud, "BEEP!"

"Miss" the security guard said, "I'm going to need to check your pockets."

Inside of Summer's pockets the security guard found a pair of toe nail clippers.

"Miss there are no nail clippers on the plane I'm sorry but I'm going to have to confiscate those," the security guard said to Summer.

"But I need those" Summer demanded.

"Miss these are the rules" the security guard said, "I don't make them. But if you want to continue to argue with me, I can easily have you arrested."

"Sorry Sir" Summer said as she walked away to board the plane.

Summer walked onto the plane. Seth saved a spot for her, right next to him.

Summer started telling Seth the story, "It beeped so he asked me to take off a bunch of stuff. Then, it beeped again. So, he searched my pockets and he found my nail clippers. He took them away! So I argued with him about it, but then he threatened to arrest me. So, I walked away."

"Freak" Seth said, "He must have been under alien powers."

"Seth, now your creeping me out" Summer said scooting away from Seth.

Ryan and Marissa were also sitting together.

A flight attendant went through all of the flight procedures.

Then, another flight attend walked up to Ryan and asked, "Can I get you anything?"

"Marissa, sit down, you don't want to get kicked off of the plane!" Ryan said seriously while looking at Marissa's seat.

Marissa was sleeping. The flight attendant look identical to Marissa, like twins.


End file.
